Streptococcus sanguinis and Streptococcus gordonii are considered health beneficial early colonizers of the oral biofilm. Their initial attachment influences subsequent biofilm development and species composition. The clinical relevant antagonism between commensals S. sanguinis and S. gordonii with cariogenic Streptococcus mutans provides the unique possibility to develop alternative strategies in oral disease prevention. Increasing S. sanguinis and S. gordonii competitiveness over cariogenic species like S. mutans could manipulate oral biofilm development towards a healthy composition. We recently identified pyruvate oxidase (SpxB) dependent hydrogen peroxide production by S. sanguinis and S. gordonii as major competitive factor in interspecies interactions with S. mutans. Furthermore, hydrogen peroxide induces the release of extracellular DNA required for biofilm formation. To better understand the role of hydrogen peroxide in these processes, we propose to: 1) elucidate the differences in the regulatory mechanisms of H2O2 production and self-compatibility by H2O2 producers, 2) elucidate the functional relationship between SpxB dependent H2O2 production, eDNA release and biofilm formation and 3) and probe ecological significance of SpxB in vivo at the host-bacterial interface in a novel murine model. This research provides an innovative approach to study the role of pyruvate oxidase dependent hydrogen peroxide production employing genomic, global transcription, protein interaction, and biostatistics data. The results of this research will provide an enhanced understanding of how environmental factors and the biofilm mode of growth in a multispecies setting influence the major competitive factor of oral commensals. Importantly, these studies directly link molecular analysis to biological significance. The goal is to use the gained information to increase oral commensal competitiveness, e.g. increasing hydrogen peroxide production under competitive conditions. This understanding should provide important new insight into the development of new strategies to prevent oral diseases.